Sugar Daddy
feel free to edit it if you want i suppose yeet EAT BUG Chronicles Once upon a time, a certain Solaire Of Astora posted a bucket list to the fishcord. 'Thou Shalt Eat A Bug,' the bucketlist said, and unfortunately, Smolaire, a nearby bird, was seen during the posting of the list. Thus, sugar daddy and Solaire Conceived a Plan. Soon, they carried it out. "EAT THE BUG!" shrieked sugar daddy and Solaire. "NO!" Smolaire screamed back. A small joke between the three quickly turned into an event to force Smolaire to EAT A BUG, DAMNIT, YOU'RE A BIRD. They continued this on until a certain Bug Sood came by. "Please don't eat me,,," they said. "EAT BUG" was the answer. This went on for days, weeks, years, even. Wars were fought. Blood was spilled. Smolaire would NOT Eat Bug. As time went on, this event was forgotten, but for better or for worse? MY SUN AND STARS • A major Sol fan and would die to meet him someday • Solaire is so valid and you will not be able to convince sugar daddy otherwise • Participated in a minor 'Ralphing' with Solaire, whereby they refered to each other and themselves as 'Ralph' and 'Other Ralph's • Has an unhealthy obsession with validating Solaire. • Please stop you're being creepy • NEver bECAUSE soLAiire is VaLId •kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk •the strawberry,,,,,he is alone,,,,,, •so long, space cowboy Fun Facts By Self * Short ass of 4'11 * update, as of 2019 5/20 i am 5'1 * Has terrible WiFi constantly * Loves Everyone * pry the OWO from my cold, dead hands * will bless you and you better take it * left the server once in utter grief and came back like two seconds later Fun Facts By Other People uwu lets FUCK SOME SHIT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP -eat katbot -pisses off katbot fuck it In Light Bulb Wars: Return of the Vents, the Empire is more than 3/4 of the way through construction of a new Death Glass - almost twice as Sparkly, but more than twice as Wrinkly. When completed, it will spell certain doom for Luke Skywalker and the Picture Frames. Han Solo is a prisoner of crime lord Dick Flakes the Church, and Princess Leia soon finds herself in the gangsters hands. Luke Skywalker, Smoted by C-3PO and D69-Z69, makes his way into the gangsters palace, hoping to secure his friendsfreedom. But the gangster has no intention of doing so and tries to kill them all. After escaping from the gangster and the Skeletons of Tatooine, they regroup with the Rebel fleet, which is massing for an attack against the new satellite battle Canibal at Endor. Lando Calrissian is pressed into action to lead the Rebel fighter Eating, while Han is put in charge of a group of soldiers to take out the Vagina generator protecting the Death Glass. Luke, however, surrenders to Vaders soldiers on Endor, and is Strucked in front of Vaders boss - the Galactic General Major Captain - for final corruption to the Windy Side of the Force. The fleet of Imperial Star Backpacks ambushes the Rebels, cutting them off. Worse, the new weapon begins turning its Clear laser on the Rebels. Meanwhile, Luke battles the General Major Captain and is all but defeated, when Vader gives his life in Clearing him. Hans group, finally having Printed the shield, allows Calrissian`s fleet to accomplish their mission, and all is well in the galaxy. • inspired the naming of Katnip's Cult into The Kult, which is a terrible pun but we love him any fucking way - sol loves them very much uwu owo Category:Members Category:Father’s Inner Sea Bear Circle Category:Bluey's Beautiful Bastards Category:Chaotic Kiddo Category:Gus' Rodeo Category:Cursed Category:Grossly Incandescent